Estoy Encendida
by Luciel-San
Summary: Natsu se encontraba en una situación algo.. Comprometedora. Porque, en serio, ¿Cómo fue qué terminó con Lucy medio desnuda por encima de él? Definitivamente no recordaba nada de esto ... O al menos algo antes de esto. [NaLu Love Fest, Tema Extra: Fantasia]


**Disclaimer**:_ Los Personajes de FT son de Hiro Mashima. Esta historia está basada en un hermoso y lindo dibujo de **nalutbh** o **nsfw_fairy** (creo que así era la ultima x)_

* * *

><p><strong>NaLu Love Fest, Prompt adicional: Fantasía<strong>

**A / N: Realmente me importa un comino si tienes 18 años o más (soy mucho más joven, así que ...) pero yo sólo quería decir que esta es la primera vez que he escribo Smut (del género pervertido, primo del Lemon y del Lime) por el simple hecho de que tenía muchas ganas de participar en este fest! Así que espero que les guste ^^ Ademas de que es probable de que sea lo único que reciban de mi para este FEST xD**

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Estoy Encendida<strong>_

Natsu se encontraba en una situación algo.. Comprometedora.

Porque, en serio, ¿Cómo fue qué terminó con Lucy medio desnuda por encima de él?

Definitivamente no recordaba nada de esto ... O al menos algo antes de esto.

—Natsu—Suspiró mientras se movía un poco hacia adelante, colocándose justo encima de sus caderas.

—L-Lucy ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!

—Has sido un chico malo, Natsu.

Su respiración se detuvo cuando ella empezó a besar suavemente su cuello, moviéndose hacia arriba, dejando un rastro de besos por detrás. Sus manos se movieron hasta el pecho bien definido del chico, poco a poco haciendo su camino hasta su abdomen.

¡¿Donde rayos estaba su camisa?!

Estaba muy seguro que la tenía puesta ... ¿No era así?

—Creo que me merezco un recompensa—Detuvo sus besos y lo miró directamente a los ojos—Por todos los problemas que me has causado.

—¿A que te re-

Lucy le interrumpió con un beso en los labios. No fue un beso suave ni delicado, era más como un beso... duro y feroz. Al principio, Natsu no respondió, el poco sentido común que tenía en el momento le decía que no era correcto hacer esto, pero se había ido al instante cuando la lengua de la rubia se deslizó en su boca y una de las manos subió acariciando su cicatriz en el cuello mientras que la otra jugaba con el elástico de sus calzoncillos. Sólo necesitaba responder al beso que ella había empezado.

Pero en serio ¡¿A dónde rayos iba su ropa?! ¡¿Acaso se estaba convirtiendo en una especie de Gray o algo así?!

No creo que prefiera pensar en ello en ese momento.

Lucy empujó sus caderas contra él, haciéndolo gemir mientras se separaba del beso antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de responderle.

—Natsu—Él simplemente no podía detenerse ahora. Sus labios entreabiertos no estaban muy lejos de los suyos y su bello rostro estaba algo sonrojado. Y sin mencionar la lujuria en su voz cuando le hablaba—¿Por qué no me respondes?

—Pero ... Somos mejores amigos, ¿no?—Dijo Respirando pesadamente.

—¿Y qué tal si yo ... quiero ser algo más?—le respondió inocentemente, pero sus ojos le decían otro cosa—Después de todo, todavía me debes una recompensa ¿No?

Al diablo con todo, iba a hacerlo.

No le importaba más.

Al diablo con su sentido común, al diablo con contenerse y al diablo con todo esa farsa de 'mejores amigos'.

Ella quería que le respondiera ¿No? Oh, y le iba a responder. Allí mismo, y en ese momento.

Esta chica lo estaba volviendo loco.

Rápidamente cogió sus labios en un beso fuerte y desesperado, haciéndola jadear con sorpresa y gemir en su boca mientras su lengua se deslizaba dentro de ella. Sus manos recorrieron su camino por sus muslos, separándolos un poco más antes de ir a los broches de su sujetador azul, jugueteando un poco con ellos antes de finalmente llegar a retirarlos.

-Una recompensa, ¿eh?

Su pecho, ahora libre, saltó ligeramente cuando Natsu empezó a quitarle el sujetador, apartándose de su acalorado beso. Lucy se quejó ligeramente ante la perdida del calor de su boca, siendo rápidamente reemplazado por un fuerte gemido cuando empezó a lamer sus sensibles pezones.

Él en verdad no sabía qué exactamente estaba haciendo, todo era por puro instinto. No estaba muy seguro de qué más debía hacer, por lo que sólo empezó a chupar su pecho mientras que una de sus manos masajeaba su otro seno.

—U-Ughnn ... N-Natsu!

Cómo le gustaba oírla decir su nombre así. Él sin duda debería hacerle esto a ella más a menudo para que gritara su nombre. Pensándolo bien, no era una mala idea.

De repente pellizcó uno de sus pezones, haciéndola gritar, pero esto sólo le dio la oportunidad perfecta para poner su lengua dentro de su boca de nuevo. Podía sentir como aumentaba la temperatura a su alrededor, mientras trataba de mover a Lucy lo más cerca posible a su cuerpo, su pecho chocando contra sus senos mientras sus lenguas luchaban. Mientras que una de sus manos seguía masajeando uno de sus montículos, la otra se deslizó por su espalda hasta el interior sus bragas, haciéndola gemir de placer cuando su mano tocó una parte ahí abajo.

—He sido malo dices—exhaló cuando se separaron de su caliente sesión de besos, la lujuria escrita en su rostro—¿Qué tal si peleamos para ver quién está en lo correcto?

Lucy lo miró con una sonrisa diabólica, acariciando la cicatriz en su cuello mientras la otra mano tomaba un firme agarre de su miembro, haciéndolo gemir de placer mientras ella dibujaba pequeños círculos en su hombro.

—Natsu—Le susurró al oído—Estoy encendida.

'Estoy Encendida'.

'Encendida'

'Encendida'

Natsu abrió los ojos, jadeando ásperamente al darse cuenta de la falta de aire en sus pulmones.

—Ugh... ¿Dónde estoy?—Se preguntó suavemente, su única respuesta siendo los ronquidos de su pequeño compañero azul—Lucy?—Preguntó mientras trataba de recordar lo que había sucedido.

De repente, recordó todo lo que pasó con tanta fuerza que fue como si alguien lo hubiera golpeado con ladrillos

—Jeez—Puso una mano sobre su cabeza mientras pensaba en ello. ¡¿Cómo podía ser un sueño ?! ¡Se había sentido tan real!... Al menos para él.

Miró hacia abajo entre las piernas sintiéndose un poco apretado e incómodo, sólo para encontrar su miembro tratando de subir entre sus pantalones

—Maldición.

De verdad que estaba condenado.

Ahora tenía que cuidar de su "problema".

Pero no iba a terminar allí. Nu-uh. Él iba a asegurarse de que Lucy pagara por todos los problemas que le había causado.

_Oh, ella se lo va a pagar._

* * *

><strong><em>Espero que les haya gustado este hermoso pedazo de FAIL ^^<em>**

**_Tal vez (Y SOLO TAL VEZ) haga una continuación a la venganza de Natsu, siendo mi primer Lemon / pero eso depende todo de ustedes! Solo si quieren xD_**

**_¿Merezco Reviews?_**

**_Se despide, Luciel-San~_**


End file.
